Big Steps
by Snape is Philosophy
Summary: Post-Small Steps fic. Karia DeLeon receives a sales pitch that leads to some unexpected surprises. Meanwhile, Armpit reunites with someone from Camp Green Lake who steers his life in an very unpredictable direction.


Karia DeLeon sat down at her desk and stared at the piece of paper below her. She had wanted to write a letter to Armpit - _no, Theodore_, Karia corrected herself - ever since she woke up from her attack. She just didn't know what she wanted to say. Did she want to thank him for saving her? Ask him how he was? Tell him she missed him?

Karia wasn't sure if Armpit - _no, Theodore_ \- even wanted to see her again. After all, the last conversation they had wasn't exactly friendly. And he had been more than right about her needing a clue.

Karia supposed that normal people might ask a friend. But her only real friend was Ginny, who lived in the same duplex as Armpit (_he should never have told me that nickname, _Karia thought in minor annoyance), and she wasn't sure what to say to her either. Karia's mother was too busy mourning the betrayal of El Genius to be of any help, and they weren't that close anyway. Polly, her therapist, quit after El Genius was arrested.

That only left her bodyguard Fred, formerly known as the Doofus. While Karia and Fred had been getting along far better since San Francisco, he wasn't exactly the mushy type, and probably wouldn't be much use. So she was on her own.

When she wasn't contemplating Armpit, she thought about the future of her career. Her recent song _Small Steps_ had been far more well-received by critics than any of her old music, but Karia felt it was wildly out of place with her other work. She had gotten so use to manic pop music and endless touring. But her vocal cords would never be able to handle that again. Just doing Small Steps had nearly crushed her.

She still had his phone number, but she was afraid of calling him.

She had thought up a new song, but was afraid she wasn't ready for that yet.

She was afraid of everything.

_I still don't have a clue_, she thought sadly.

* * *

Armpit and Ginny were out for their usual evening walk.

"Did you hear K-Karia's new song?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I heard it," Armpit replied. More like listened to it dozens of times over. The radio station couldn't get enough of it.

A zooming blue sports car was coming down the road.

"That car is go-going really fast," Ginny observed.

"Yeah, maybe we should get out of here," Armpit responded, when suddenly the car stopped in front of them.

"Armpit?" A boy of about fourteen walked out of the car that felt familiar to Armpit.

"Twitch?" Armpit asked in surprise. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or annoyed at this unexpected reunion.

"Yeah, man, how ya doin?" Twitch asked and offered his hand.

"Fine," Armpit said. "This is Ginny."

"Hi, Ginny," Twitch said.

"Hello," Ginny responded politely. Armpit could tell she wasn't sure what to make of Twitch. "What's you r-real name?"

"Brian," he answered proudly.

"Do you know Theodore from c-Camp Green Lake?"

"Yes, I do," Twitch answered in a arrogant tone, "Camp Green Lake really toughens you up."

"Th-theodore doesn't think it does anyth-thing," Ginny responded.

"Really?" Twitch turned to Armpit in surprise. "I'd say I've gained a lot of muscle, wouldn't you?"

"Where did you get that car?" Armpit asked.

Twitch frowned. "Ouch. That's the first thing you ask an old bud?"

"Where did you get the car?" Armpit repeated firmly.

"I didn't steal it from a person, Armpit," Twitch answered. "Don't worry."

"From a _person_? That's specific, Twitch. Did you steal it from a junkyard?"

Twitch unsurprisingly began twitching. "Um... well, I wouldn't say... junkyards are my home, Armpit. Can you steal from yourself?"

"Take it back," Armpit ordered.

Twitch shook his head no. "This car is too good for scrap."

"Your going to get caught," Armpit warned.

Twitch shrugged. "They'll just send me to wherever they send you now that Camp Green Lake closed."

Twitch and X-Ray were perfect proof Camp Green Lake didn't build character at all. He assumed that the same was true for the other campers as well. Well, Caveman and Zero had been innocent the whole time, of course. But otherwise, Camp Green Lake was really a place for the incurables.

"When's the last time you saw Karia DeLeon?" Twitch asked.

He just had to bring _that_ up. "San Francisco," he answered glumly.

"Oh," Twitch muttered. For a moment he looked embarrassed he had asked that question.

"Karia is really c-cool," Ginny commented.

"You know her too?" Twitch asked enviously.

Ginny nodded. "We both met her at the c-concert."

Ginny and Armpit took turns retelling the events of the Karia DeLeon concert of and the counterfeit tickets.

"X-Ray hasn't changed much, has he?" Twitch asked in a tone of disgust.

Armpit was amazed at Twitch's hypocrisy. "He could say the same about you!"

"Come on Armpit! I've never even ran a red light o my joyrides before!" Twitch protested.

"It's getting l-late!" Ginny noted. The sun was starting to set.

"We should get back," Armpit suggested.

"I can drive you guys home!" Twitch offered.

"Twitch, why don't _I_ drive the car?" Armpit recommended. He figured he could drop off Ginny, have Ginny's mother look over Twitch, then have the car taken back to the junkyard.

"Okay, I guess that's fine," Twitch agreed. Ginny looked at the car disdainfully, but nonetheless got in the backseat with help from Armpit and Twitch.

* * *

"So, any interesting mail? Karia asked Fred.

"Nope," Fred answered, "more get well and _Small Steps_ letters mostly. You also have yet another request for _Small Steps_ to be used in a commercial."

Karia made a gagging noise. "Really? What's with these people? Who is it this time?"

"Those people from _Sploosh_. They've invited you to a sales pitch, in fact."

"Isn't that the weird feet spray?"

"Yes. Supposedly it eliminates foot odor through use of peaches and an unnamed chemical."

Karia laughed. "Why would a song like _Small Steps_ have anything to do with that?"

"Stranger commercials have been made, Miss DeLeon," Fred pointed out.

Karia pondered quietly for a few seconds. "Very well, Fred, let's go to the sales pitch."

"Really?" a surprised Fred asked.

Karia nodded. "I'm so bored these days, and this pitch will either be very good or very bad. But either way it should be _very_ entertaining."

"Very well, I'll call Mr. Yelnats," Fred said as he pulled out his cell phone.

Karia glanced at her desk. _Well, at least I'll have something to tell Arm - Theodore about if I ever write him_.


End file.
